Cocaine Girl
by Gabrys
Summary: (Song's Fic) M/A Busco a una nueva clase de amante. Alguien que pueda hacerme sentir lo que quiero sentir. Y decirme todas las cosas que quiero oír Me hace perder el control, me hace volverme loco. Quiero una chica que haga cocaína, cocaína, cocaína. Que me haga adicto a ella.
1. New Born -(Muse)

MI NUEVA HISTORIA, DESPUÉS DE LA QUE ACABO DE BORRAR QUISE PROBAR ALGO DIFERENTE.

SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES, OBSERVAN QUE ESTA HISTORIA SE PARECE O ES CASI IGUAL A OTRA EN CANDY-CANDY, QUISIERAN QUE ME AVISARAN Y ASI PODER EVITAR LOS PROBLEMAS DE NUEVO.

EL TRAMA ES DIFERENTE A LO QUE HE ESCRITO, LOS PERSONAJES SON OC, ES UN MUNDO ALTERNO Y SI HABRÁ PAREJAS LAS CUALES SE DARÁN EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL TIEMPO.

SERA RATING M POR EL VOCABULARIO, CONTENIDO LEMON Y YURI... ESTAN ADVERTIDAS.

* * *

**_NEW BORN - MUSE_  
**

_Vincular el mundo, enlazarlo a ti mismo estirarlo como un apretón de nacimiento. El amor que oculta la amargura en el interior en crecimiento como es el recién nacido cuando has visto, visto demasiado, demasiado joven, joven sin alma en todas partes, Sin esperanza para vagar por el tiempo, la distancia a su casa se desvanece hacia la nada lo mucho que vale la pena tu no puedes venir a la tierra estás hinchando - tu estás imparable. Porque has visto, visto demasiado, demasiado joven, joven sin alma, están en todas partes._

Las letras de la música acallaban sus risas. Otros brincaban al ritmo del rock, coreando la letra junto al vocalista. El ambiente era el mas perfecto para la fiesta-reunión, mas de 50 personas abarcaban el salón, cada una metida en sus asuntos. Otros en grupo disfrutaban del liquido "agua que cura", nombrada así por ellos mismos, otro grupo jugaba apuestas y bebía. El siguiente quizás eran quienes disfrutaban mas de todo a su alrededor.

El humo subía hasta arriba, topándose con el techo colisionando y esparciéndose mas, un pequeño rollo de 7 cm, color blanco con una punta produciendo cenizas y del otro dentro de los labios. El poro fue pasado a la persona a la par, inhalando, respirando el humo y dejándolo salir con delicadeza. Sintiendo el efecto de este tan rápido como paso a los labios de otro. Les hace entrecerrar los ojos y dejar alucinar su mente, mientras Nirvana suena con la canción con la cual les describe: Marihuana...

En el grupo se encuentran 3 mujeres, tres amigas quienes han crecido juntas y rara vez se han separado. Siempre estando en todo momento, como este en especial... ¿Preguntas quienes son? Te contare, pero primero te diré, que esta historia que lees es sobre ellas tres, las primeras protagonistas, ¿y yo? solamente soy la narradora, quien te narrara como la vida de estas mujeres cambiara, de un momento a otro. Me dejaré de rodeos. Sigamos.

Estas tres mujeres disfrutan de sus vidas, a veces diarias, a veces semanales, nunca dejar pasar mas tiempo, cada una con sus distintos problemas, tratando de luchar para salir adelante, entre su trabajo, su vida, su familia, amigos y mas.

-¿Donde hay mas poro?-

La mujer que acaba de preguntar, es Candice White, mas conocida como Candy, o ella lo prefiere así, directa carácter fuerte, libre y decidida, rubia de rizos cabello un poco abajo de los hombros, con rayos color rojos adornándole ojos verdes como el jade, medio alta, de figura esbelta, vestida con una mini falda de jeans azul, blusa de mangas corta negra con la palabras "CAMA, SALIVA Y SEXO", converse negros altos, piel pálida mas no enferma. Trabajando con el arte.

Junto a ella estaba la segunda del grupo, Annie Britter, Annie la mas tímida e insegura del grupo, mas no se quedaba atrás, morena cabello corto llegando a la barbilla, ojos azules brillosos dando miradas especiales a las persona frente a ella, una mujer de cabello rojo fuego, de estatura media alta, figura también esbelta, portando un vestido rosa de tirantes con la figura de el signo de amor y paz, sandalias negras con tacón, piel blanca saludable. Comprometida con el Abogado Archibald Cornwell, sin embargo desde antes de su compromiso sentía algo diferente y su mirar ya no era la misma para con los hombres. Por las mujeres era otra ocas...

La tercera y última, Patricia O'brian, mas conocida como Patty, problemática cuando se meten con sus amigas o su polvo, su carácter es tímido y al mismo tiempo manipulador, cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros ojos castaños, altura media, figura un poco, solo un poco, menos esbelta que sus otras compañeras mas sigue siendo hermosa, portaba jeans ajustados rotos de las rodillas, una blusa blanca con el nombre de John Lennon en él, convers bajos grises y una chaqueta de cuero negra colgando en el respaldo de su asiento. Quien mas consumía cocaína.

-Yo tengo otro aquí, dejame buscar en mi chaqueta- Patty busco en su bolsillo.

Nirvana seguía sin dejar de escucharse. Siendo ahora coreado por la mayoría. Los acordes de guitarra siendo la única acompañamiento con las teclas de piano muy a lo lejos.

-_My girl, my girl don't lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night, in the pines, in the pines, where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through_-

-Hey... ese conejo rosa es muy lindo- Annie no pudo evitar mostrar su punto de vista en la pared.

-Claro Annie, lindo- apoyo Candy mientras reía y reía junto a otros. Sin darse cuenta que Patty ya no estaba ahí junto a ellas.

Fuera de la fiesta, la castaña caminaba despacio siguiendo la linea imaginaría que ella veía. Sonriendo a todo lo que sus labios daban. Sin saber a donde iba o con quien topaba...

-Oh... me gusta esta roca alta y verde- murmuro recargándose en la pared. Sin observar la patrulla de policía cual se detenía junto a ella, al verla trastrabillas y reírse sola a las 2 de la madrugada.

.

A diez minutos de la desaparicion de Patty, y el metal, cigarrillo y marihuana no faltaban. Hasta que la fiesta fue parada por la ley.

-NADIE SE MUEVA- la musica era lo único que seguía -IDENTIFICACIONES Y MANOS ARRIBA. QUIEN SE RESISTA SERA DETENIDO-

la palabra clave fue "identificación", la mayoría era menores de edad, el otro tanto no llevaba consigo sus identificaciones carreras se mezclaron con el humo y olor a alcohol, Candy y Annie, junto a la pelirroja a quien la morena no dejaba de ver, pudieron escabullirse sin ser notadas entre tanto alboroto. Se escondieron mientras todo se calmaba.

Led Zeppelin cantaba escuchandose como los alborotos se mezclaban junto a las sirenas.

En una de las patrullas, la joven castaña, observaba lo que pasaba, sabiendose en problemas. Muchos problemas, especialmente con su padre.

-Oh Demonios.


	2. 21 Guns - (GD)

**Segundo capitulo... ¿Comentarios?, **

* * *

**_21 GUNS - GREEN DAY_**

_Cuando estás al final de la carretera, y pierdes todo el control, y tus pensamientos han cogido su cuota, __cuando tu mente rompe el espíritu de tu alma, tu confianza camina por cristales rotos, y la resaca no se pasa, nada está construido para durar, estás en ruinas. _

_-_Otra vez-

-Lo siento

_-_¿De nuevo?-

-Lo siento-

-Un "Lo siento", no explica nada Patricia- el hombre parecía estar a punto de explotar, suspiro varias veces para poder tranquilizarse. Su cabellera castaña-grisasea, se revolvía con cada pasar de su mano en ellos, sacudiendolo para tratar de comprender. Sus ojos cansados por los años, quienes pasaban sin darle un descanso.

Patricia, o mas conocida como Patty, suspiro en silencio. No quería incrementar mas el enojo de su padre. Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrían con un brillante sol, cuales traspasaban las cortinas de seda blanca de las ventanas en la biblioteca, lugar del cual su padre utilizaba para trabajar.

-Es la décima vez, Patricia, la décima. Parece que la estación de policía se esta convirtiendo en tu casa ¿Porque? ¿Porque?- reclama el padre de Patty.

Patricia O'brian, se contuvo de contestar de inmediato. Había muchas razones para decirle que la cárcel era como su casa, un lugar donde la trataban bien, le daban de comer e incluso platicaba con amigos. Todo lo que su padre no le daba, la había abandonado el día que su madre murió, cuando tenía 13 años, ahora con 20 su padre ya no podía incluirse en su vida y sabía, por mucho que ella lo esperara, nunca lo haría. Así como su madre la abandono, tragicamente, su padre la abandono por completo. Olvidándose de tener una hija, quien necesitaba cariño, amor, abrazos y atención. Todo lo que no le dio en 7 años. Solo su abuelo, quien apenas veía, la trataba aun como su niña adorada, y no le importaba ese tratamiento. Solo quería que alguien la quisiera como ella era, no por fumar algún poro o por invitarle un shot de tequila. Las únicas con quien siempre contaba era Candy y Annie, y su vida era igual o peor. No recordaba bien.

-Lo siento- hablo mas fuerte, empañando sus anteojos con lagrimas quienes recorrían su rostro cremoso y pálido -Yo... yo... no lo volveré a hacer. Esta vez te lo prometo, lo juro por la memoria de mamá- sabiendo bien que ese era el punto débil de su padre -me internare, dejare las drogas, el alcohol. Lo juro papá.

Y le creía, porque la memoria de su amada y difunta esposa era lo mas sagrado que tenía la familia O'brian, él también debía recriminarse, descuido a su hija, le dolía mas que nada abandonarla cuando mas le necesitaba, pero, era imposible levantarse cada mañana y no sentir el dolor de saber a su esposa muerta, cuanto años pasaban y la herida no sanaba, el dolor se incrementaba y cada vistazo a su hija, le hacía recordarla a ella, su amada, cuanto se parecían. Para él era imposible no compararlas y hundirse mas en el dolor.

-Esta bien, te creo Patricia- debía distraer su mente, no verla mucho. O perdería la cordura - puedes irte, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Era domingo... Genial, sarcasmo, ni un día en toda la semana él estaba libre, siempre el trabajo, siempre reuniones, siempre ocupado, nunca ella ocupaba un pensamiento en sus días. Se seco las lagrimas, las cuales siempre utilizaba para salir bien. Se paro, dudando en si podía ir a abrazarlo o no. Prefirió no hacer nada.

-Adiós Papá- salió de su antiguo hogar. Entrando en su automóvil, un Corola negro de cuatro puertas. Marchándose para ir a su departamento, el cual compartía con sus amigas.

.

_Una, 21 pistolas, hacen que bajes los brazos (que te rindas) que te des por vencido (que dejes la pelea) Una, 21 pistolas, hacen que pongas brazos arriba,_  
_tu y yo._

El agua de la regadera, recorría su cuerpo desnudo, su cabello limpiándose del residuo de shampoo. Las gotas caían sobre su nuca, disolviendo el nudo que se formo en la madrugada, después de la escapada. Relajando los huesos hasta sentirse adormitada. Al sentirse limpia y el cuerpo descansado, salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla blanca, que solo tapaba hasta los muslos.

Salió del baño, directo a su armario. Tomando de un cajón su ropa interior, una falda jeans corta, ajustándose en su cadera. Y una blusa negra de hombro caído, con el emblema de uno de sus grupos favoritos, Green Day, sin usar sostén, era domingo y no saldría, pues debía estar al cien por ciento el día de mañana cuando fuera a trabajar. Descalza, termino de secar su cabello con una toalla mas pequeña blanca y salió de su habitación.

El departamento era grande, lo habían conseguido junto con sus dos amigos, hacía 3 años atrás. Las tres necesitaban salir de sus casas, ser libres, dejar de sentirse tan pequeñas e insignificantes.

La puerta del departamento se abrió dando paso a Patty, quien se veía cansada y abatida. Tiro su chaqueta de cuero negro, en el sillón, dejándose caer en el, suspirando con frustración.

-¿Como te fue con tu papá?- pregunto, podía adivinar que nada bien.

-Igual, nada ha cambiado. A excepción de prometerle buscar ayuda con mi "adicción" a la cocaína.

-Vaya... esos idiotas policías no dejaron que pagáramos tu fianza. Tu padre ya se las temía. Si él no hubiera llamado a nadie, te hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese chorro con tu padre.

-No te preocupes Candy-

Candice White, había echo todo lo posible para sacar a su mejor amiga de la celda, pero el señor O'brian ya tenía avisado a su abogado de no dejar que nadie sacara a su hija de la cárcel. Les fue imposible pagar la fianza. Sin embargo nunca la abandono, solamente cuando ella les pidió irse al departamento, mientras iba con su padre para hablar.

Candice, conocida como Candy, comprendía la situación de Patty. No solo ella se había tenido que inhalar un poco de coca, cuando se sentía sola. Ella comprendía lo que era una situación peor.

Su familia, exactamente la tía abuela Elroy Ardley, la hermana de su abuela, no la quería, desde que tenía 8 años era menospreciada por ella y por sus primos, Eliza y Neal, los Leagan. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, su abuela paterna, vivía en Inglaterra, su abuela Ponny White, comunicándose solamente por carta.

A los 8 años vivió trabajando en la mansión de su tía abuela, como sirvienta. Estudiando por las noches y teniendo amigas en la clandestinidad. Había sido una pesadilla, no sabía que tenía otro familiar hasta que tuvo los 15 años y él había llegado, el hermano de su madre. Albert Ardley, él único que descubrió lo que pasaba y quien hacía lo posible para sacarla de ahí. El mundo de los estupefacientes, había llegado a ella cuando Neal y Eliza habían tratado de lastimarla cuando cabalgaba y su caballo había caído en la trampa de un zorro. Fumar un poro le había ayudado a soportar a su familia. Inhalar cocaína le ayudo a sentirse viva, tomar alcohol le ayudo a olvidarse de sus problemas.

-Sabes, creo que es hora de ponerle un fin a mi consumo de drogas.- Patty reflexiono- no creo que quiera despertar otra vez en cama de un desconocido o tirada en la calle con solo ropa interior.

Patty era quien mas consumía, Candy y Annie sabían ponerse un alto, pero tenían otros vicios.

-Tienes razón, yo empezare a dejar de fumar. ¿Sabes cuantos cigarrillos fumo al día? 18...- Candy no exageraba, había empezado con uno a la semana convirtiéndolo en 5 al día hasta llegar a esa cantidad. Tenía 20 años y su vida, quizás, apenas comenzaba. En realidad, ella quería conocer a alguien, un alguien especial, quien le moviera el "tapete", le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estomago y hormigas en los brazos. Quien nunca le dejara y la comprendiera. Esa persona la cual prometería cuidarla siempre y alejarse de su, por desgracia, familia.

-Saben Candy... deberías de ir a hacerte un examen. Para saber como están tus pulmones por tanto fumar. Yo también iré, quiero asegurarme de no tener alguna enfermedad.. ya sabes... por todas esas alocadas noches.

-Si ustedes van.. yo también.- la tercera amiga se les unió. Vestida con un camisón de tirantes y corto, con el cabello corto algo despeinado y su rostro adormilado. Señal de acabar de despertarse.

-¿Que vas a dejar?- pregunto Candy, divertida de ver a la tan tímida amiga, con pequeño camisón. Si su prometido la viera así, seguro se la llevaría a Las Vegas para casarse rápido.

-A mi prometido- se dejo caer en el sofá, mientras Candy aun estaba de pie.

-Hay Annie... ¿aún indecisa?- pregunto Patty.

Annie Britte, suspiro desesperada. Ella hacía todo lo posible para complacer a su madre. Desde antes de nacer, su madre, la señora Britte, ya tenía planeada su vida. En que colegió estudiaría, quienes debían ser sus amigas. Los pretendientes a quienes debía elegir, para convertirlo en su esposo. Todo lo que la señora Britte quería, era la perfección. Y su hija lo sería.

Estudio en el colegio mas prestigiado, lujoso, en un colegio el cual era dirigido por monjas. Ahí conoció a su prometido y su madre, ni siquiera se enojo por haberlo elegido a él, quien no estaba en su lista. Mas bien estaba feliz, eufórica, el joven pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de América, Los Cornwell. Archibald y Allistear, mas conocidos como Archie y Stear. Solo uno estudiaba en ese colegio en América, mientras Stear estudiaba en Inglaterra.

Todo era perfecto, como su madre quería, tenía al novio mas encantador, caballeroso y codiciado del colegio y toda la sociedad. Pero nunca se sintió tan confusa, hasta que cumplió los 17, Archie pedía su mano a sus padres, su madre ya buscaba el vestido perfecto con las mejores diseñadoras del mundo, el buque, los lazos, las almohadilla, la niña de la canasta, quien llevaría los anillos, el ramo de flores, el salón, la iglesia, un lugar donde pasar la luna de miel. Todo.

Se sentía frustrada, y probo el poro, para aliviarse de las pensas, e incluso todo empeoro cuando una noche, después de 10 shots de tequilas, dio un beso, no cualquiera, uno especial, magnifico, el cual la llenaba y completaba. Tan especial que no tenía comparación con su primera vez con Archie, fue marravilloso, pero no magnifico, no la hizo alcanzar el cielo con los dedos. Comparaba el beso con su primera vez, era confuso. Era la confusión andante.

-Chicas ¿que es el amor?-

La pregunta era difícil. Porque ese sentimiento, emoción, no lo habían sentido o experimentado, habían estado en tantas situaciones, compartido cama con alguien pero nunca, nunca, sentido lo que era el amor.

-Es sexo y sexo- compartió su punto de vista Patty.

-Ensalivarse con alguien, divertirse- opino Candy.

-Es querer, necesitar, soñar, desear a esa persona especial- Annie suspiro- yo no siento eso, pero tampoco puedo dejar así a Archie, yo... yo no se que hacer...

Sabían que la morena estaba en problemas, quedaron en silencio, en el fondo sonando la canción de Green Day, 21 guns.

_One, 21 guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One, 21 guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky,_  
_You and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand too close to the fire?_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_


	3. Welcome to my life - (SP)

**_WELCOME TO MY LIFE - SIMPLE PLAN._**

_Sientes que siempre caes?, Sientes que siempre sales del lugar?, Es como algo a donde simplemente no perteneces y nadie te entiende. _  
_Quieres siempre huir?, Te encierras en tu habitación, Con el radio encendido y muy alto. Para que nadie te oiga gritar? _

Las etiquetas, los buenos modales, las sonrisas hipócritas de día a día, aparentando lo que no era, viviendo una fantasía que no deseaba vivir.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, era como si no perteneciera al mundo, a esa ciudad, a ese grupo, nadie lo entendía y no lo harían nunca. Pero aguantaba todo eso y mas, por la promesa a sus padres, por los daños causados en el pasado. Por ello, aguantaba hasta llegar de nuevo a casa y encerrarse en su habitación con la música a casi su máximo volumen.

Cuanto había cambiado, esos años atrás se veían como nada, a lo que ahora era.

Despidiéndose, con los modales enseñados por su madre, una última reverencia y sale de aquel salón donde las personas bien vestidas se creen la mayor atención del mundo entero. Esa habitación que encierra a hipocresía, egoísmo, envidia y basura. Si, basura, esas eran sus palabras y no las cambiaría, ni aunque lo amenazarán de muerte. El era sincero y no mentiroso. Aunque claro, una mentira piadosa cualquiera la cometía. ¿Cierto?

Subiendo a su auto, toma camino a un lugar muy importante y donde se le permitía ser y abrirse a las personas, sin embargo no lo haría, prefería sentirse bien, mas no hablar de sus cosas o vida. Al llegar divisa, un edificio de 3 pisos, en medio un letrero con el nombre del lugar.

**Centro de Rehabilitación... "Cuando un ángel llora"**

Era uno de sus mas grandes logros, después del susto de su vida, años atrás, decidió hacer algo bueno para los demás y darles el ejemplo. Con una de sus sonrisas, de marca registrada, salió de su automóvil, un Volvo negro, bufando divertido por ese nombre tan cursi que se lee en grande.

Sabía lo que era ver a un ángel llorar, su madre era uno, y al verla así se juro nunca jamás volverla a dañar. De ahí había salido el nombre del centro. Era uno de los fundadores, y con tanta seguridad sabía que su compañero co-fundador, estaba adentro recibiendo a los nuevos, quien por voluntad propia llegaban al lugar.

Quiso ser alguien en la vida, alguien mas, dejar de sentirse abandonado, desesperado por no encontrar algo. Él estaba enfermo por todas las personas que lo rodeaban, esos quienes con sonrisas fingidas, palabras con hipocresía y estúpidas mentiras, le torturaban día a día.

-Has venido temprano- su amigo saludo a su manera, ahora sabía valorarlos y mucho.

-Estar rodeado de tanta gente estúpida, me enferma-

Con solo mirarlo, podía confirmar que así era. No pudo evitar reír quedamente... -Entonces bienvenido. Observa mi nuevo invento, así cuando alguien entre y no haya nadie aquí, esta paloma nos informara. Sal y entra de nuevo.

Suspirando con tristeza por su amigo, hizo lo mandado. Salió y volvió a entrar, cuando sus pies pasaron de la puerta, la paloma mecánica empezó a emprender vuelo y a mitad del camino choco en el techo y cayó tomando fuego.

Si, así terminaban siempre sus inventos, era un alivió que no se haya graduado de científico mecánico, o ya hubiera destruido el mundo entero.

_Quieres ser alguien mas? _¿_Estas te enfermo sentirte tan abandonado? _¿_Estas desesperado por encontrar algo mas. Antes de que tu vida se acabe _  
_Estas orgulloso de un mundo que por dentro odias? _¿_Estas enfermo de todos alrededor? ¿Con sus grandes sonrisas fingidas y Estúpidas mentiras. Y mientras muy adentro estas Sangrando _

-Bien Candy, Patty, Annie, no les mentiré. Las tres sufren de adicción y me alegra saber que lo admiten, porque ese es el primer paso a reconocer para un adicto, a las drogas, cigarros y alcohol.

-Entonces ¿tengo que meterme a AA?- Annie pregunto tímidamente, no sabía porque pero una parte de ella le alegraba ir a ese lugar, porque estaría rompiendo el camino que su madre le hacía.

-No- el doctor contesto, un hombre de cabellera rubia larga hasta los hombros, ojos verdes ocultos tras una gafas oscuras y alto.

-Albert solo dilo, escupelo- Candy no quería rodeos, le gustaba ir directo al grano, directa.-

-Muy bien- Albert abrió tres carpetas con el nombre de cada una, portándose como todo doctor profesional- Candy, tanto fumar podría causarte daños severos, aun no desarrollados, pero si sigues fumando tantos diarios, dentro de un mes o menos podré decirte lo que tienes y has desarrollados, por ejemplo: la obstrucción de las arterias quienes te causarán un infarto de miocardio, crisis cardíacas, bronquitis, diabetes, esterilidad, reflujo gastroesofágico, degeneración de la retina o mas simple perder la vista, trastornos del corazón, cáncer e insomnio. En conclusión, tienes problemas cardíacas, el insomnio empezara a causarte daños severos y tienes que ir con un oculista para saber si tu retina esta dañada o no.

Candy quedo estupefacta, tantas enfermedades tan solo por fumar, y también, seguro por la marihuana fumada.

-Patty- la susodicha, se sentó recta a la espera de su diagnostico- estas empezando a presentar enfermedades cardiovasculares, tus pulmones tiene un 5% de años por tanto polvo, tienes anemia, tu menstruación esta alterado, y por último empiezas a tener problemas de fertilidad.

Patty, quedo pensativa, desde hacía seis meses empezó a notar su menstruación alterada, a veces llegaba a veces no, causándole duda y miedo de haber quedado embarazada.

-Annie, eres quien menos problemas tienes a causa de las drogas que han consumido y fumado. Sin embargo, has consumido mas alcohol, estas a punto de desarrollarte hepatitis, hipertensión, tu presión sanguínea esta en los cielos, esta muy alta para alguien tan joven como tu y miocardiopatía- hizo una pequeña pausa -Las tres tienen algo en común, el hígado, tanto alcohol consumido le esta quemando la grasa al hígado, si siguen así llegaran a sufrir hígado graso, perderán el apetito, nauseas, vomito, dolor abdominal, piel amarilla y de sus ojos. Y al final tendrán Cirrosis, y créanme jovencitas, no quieren tenerlo.

Las tres estuvieron en profunda reflexión. Sentirse elevadas, inundadas de humo mágico, evitando el mundo, sentirse vivas e ignorar a su alrededor, les estaba causando muchas cosas y graves. Habían tomado la decisión de hacerse un chequeo medico, tratarse sus enfermedades e internarse "quizás" para dejar su adorable adicción. Pero todo lo que decía Albert, era mucho, estaban en riesgo de quizás morir, pero lo habían echo a tiempo, podían tratarse y renovar sus vidas, algún centro de rehabilitación les ayudaría y serían nuevas personas, sin necesidad de las drogas, el alcohol o cigarrillo.

Albert aprovecho sus profundos pensamiento y reflexiones, para buscar la ayuda que ellas necesitaban. En alguno de sus cajones del escritorio estaba lo que buscaba, pero tenía demasiados papeles y tantos cajones, al fin lo encontró. Un folleto y una tarjeta. Este era el lugar indicado para ellas, y ponía su palabras que ahí las ayudarían. Porque conocía a las personas fundadoras del centro.

-No creí estar tan mal.- hablo Candy primero.

-No quiero perder mi hígado- se alarmo Annie.

-Me voy a internar y tratar- hablo Patty- las tres.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, estoy seguro que se sanarán, volverán a estar bien de su salud. Sin embargo, opino lo mismo que Patty, deberán ir a un lugar donde las ayuden a olvidarse de sus adicciones. Y este es el mejor lugar que conozco y recomiendo-

Les alcanzo el folleto...

**"Centro de Rehabilitación de Alcoholismo y Drogadicción.. CALL" **Era el título del folleto, de color azul y blanco, doblado en tres partes, la portada se podría apreciar, la fotografía del centro, el número de teléfono, fax y la dirección.

-¿Que significa CALL? Llámanos... Somos el centro de rehabilitación Call, Llamanos- hizo una especie de burla Candy.

-Cuando un Angel LLora... CALL- contesto Albert, el centro era un lugar muy bueno y comodo,lo cual no le gustaba que se burlarán de el.

-Oooh- las tres dijeron.

**"CALL es una institución fuera del gobierno, cuya finalidad es la de proporcionar ayuda a las personas que tienen problemas con el alcohol y drogas.  
Las personas que llegan a la institución, lo hacen a voluntad propia, nunca obligados**,** porque su grado de salud aun les permite darse cuenta de su enfermedad. **

**NUESTRA MISIÓN**  
**Fomentar la confianza en el ser humano para poder restablecer la voluntad y vencer las adicciones, de una forma humana, natural y reflexiva.**

**NUESTRA VISIÓN**  
**Somos una asociación, comprometida con la mejora y el bienestar de las familias.**

**OBJETIVOS**

**• Disminuir el consumo de drogas a través de acciones tempranas y oportunas. Mediante pláticas de prevención de adicciones en las diversas colonias y escuelas de esta ciudad.  
• Fortalecer la información del daño que ocasionan las drogas, repartiendo folletos y volantes alusivos a las consecuencias y daños que provoca el consumo de las drogas.  
• Elaborar, reproducir y distribuir material informativo en materia de adicciones, dirigido a los diferentes grupos de población en general, dando prioridad a los de mayor riesgo frente al consumo de drogas.  
• Orientar y capacitar en materia de adicciones a nuestros servidores para poder pasar el mensaje de vida en los diferentes sectores de la población, a través de pláticas y talleres, para la prevención y atención de las adicciones.**

-¿Como conoces esto, Albert?- pregunto Candy, si sus amigas aceptaban a ir a ese lugar, ella lo haría también. No quería ser tratada como un bicho raro, sino como cualquier persona normal. AL menos deseaba eso.

-Conozco a los fundadores de ese lugar. Tiene 4 años de funcionar y han logrado ayudar a muchas personas, la mayoría jóvenes. Deberían ir.

-Lo haremos- Annie confirmo.- Lo haremos-

...

_Nunca nadie miente seriamente en tu cara. __Nunca nadie te apuñala en la espalda. __Tu piensas que estoy feliz. __Pero yo no estaré bien. __Todos siempre te han dado lo que quieres. __Nunca tuviste que trabajar, todo estaba siempre ahí. __Tu no sabes como es, como es. No sabes lo que es. Cuando nada se siente bien. Tu no sabes lo que es... ...Ser como yo _

Dos semanas habían pasado, desde su ida al chequeo con Albert. Lo habían decidido, el trió de amigas, iría al centro de rehabilitación, primero para saber como era y segundos, decidir si se internaban o no. Querían hacerlo, pero les daba miedo.

Miedo a ser juzgadas, miedo a ser rechazadas por la sociedad, mucho lo habían sido cuando jóvenes ya no querían volverlo a sufrir. Tenían miedo, como cualquier ser humano lo tiene al ser adicto y saber que se puede curar.

... El taxi las dejo frente al edificio de tres pisos. El taxista, no las juzgo, se veían muy sanas como para pensar que ellas iban ahí por ayuda, mas bien aparentaban ir a visitar a algún amigo, siempre había visitas.

Patty respiro tres veces. Candy lidero el camino y Annie apretaba su mano con algo de miedo. Al entrar observaron un escritorio grande, donde seguro atendía la recepcionista, folletos a la vista para tomarlo y leerlo, llevártelo si querías. Seis macetas grande con plantas de verdad en cada esquina, al fondo un garrafon de agua y vasos, una cafetera y café, cualquiera podía ser tu opción.

No estaba la recepcionista. Había una puerta doble, donde se mostraba a algunas personas caminar. Algunas cantar y otras reír, se veía como un salón donde conoces personas para hacer amigas. _Casi parecido una casa de citas..._fue el pensamiento de Patty. No había nadie para recibirlos. Y el teléfono empezó a repicar sin nadie para atenderlo._  
_

Se veía como si fuera un caos y sin orden, o quizás a si lo veían porque nadie les decía nada. Ni siquiera un... "Bienvenidas a CALL, ¿en que podremos ayudarle?"... Claro, no era un edificio de oficinas, pero algo similar debía ser ¿o no?. La puerta del lado derecho, junto al gran escritorio de la recepcionista fuer abierta y una ráfaga castaña llego a atender el teléfono, perdiéndose de vista al sentarse y perderse en la altura del escritorio.

-Buenas tardes señoritas... bienvenidas a CALL ¿de visita o necesitan ayuda?-

Frente a ellas apareció un muchacho alto, de cabellera negra, anteojos, vestido con unos jeens, camisa blanca con cuello azul, con el logotipo de CALL cocido del lado izquierdo del pecho. Una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

-Eh... ¿Stear?- Annie, se sorprendió, pero no sabía confirmar si era el hermano de su prometido o no.

-Si ese soy yo- el moreno sonrió mas, hasta recordar la fotografía que su hermano Archie, una vez le envió de su prometida- ¿Annie Britter? ¿Eres tu?

-Si-

-Que sorpresa... no te veía desde que tenías 10 años.- ambos morenos se abrazaron, felices de conocerse de nuevo...- Pero dime ¿que hacen aquí? o es que acaso Archie les contó donde trabajo.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- Annie se sorprendió... recordó a sus dos amigas. -Oh, ellas son mis amigas, Candy White y Patty O'brian.

-Un gusto señoritas, mi nombres es Allistear Cornwell, pero pueden llamarme Stear. Soy el hermano mayor de Archie, el prometido de esta señorita- apunto a Annie.

-No sabía que Archie tuviera un hermano- Patty había quedado encantada con la sonrisa del moreno.

-Es que no habla mucho de mi y yo tampoco de él. Somos reservados- sonrió amablemente.- Pero, a lo importante... ¿Cual es el motivo de sus visitas?-

Stear, a pesar de tener 23 años tenía mucha experiencia sobre los paciente que recibían a veces a diario o a la semana. Y por las ojeras de las tres chicas y algo cohibidas por el lugar, sabía a lo que venían, pero el les daba su tiempo y que ellas mismas dijeran a lo que iban.

-Bueno... es que...-Annie no sabía como decirlo, además su cuñado era un trabajador de ahí, ¿Que diría de ella? Quizás llamaría a su hermano y le contaría lo que ella era, una adicta y Archie, se sentiría decepcionado y avergonzado de tener a una mujer así como prometida.

Patty, sin embargo, había hecho una promesa a su padre y la cumpliría... era por la memoria de su difunta madre...

-Quisiera saber si puedo internarme, tengo problemas con las drogas y el alcohol-

Stear, no cambio su semblante, mas bien su sonrisa se volvió mas amable, para hacerlas sentir cómodas.

-Yo también, quisiera hacerlo- Candy estaba decidida.

-Pero... que debemos hacer- Annie tímidamente pregunto.

Bien, tres señoritas habían admitido su problemas con la droga y el alcohol. Ese era el paso mas importante.

-Primero que nada, deberán llenar este formulario. Segundo, es su decisión internarse a su voluntad, aquí nadie las obligara. Tercero, si han decidido quedarse, Bienvenidas al Centro de Rehabilitación de Alcoholismo y Drogadicción... CALL o Cuando un Ángel Llora.-

Detrás del escritorio, se encontraba la persona quien atendió el teléfono, tenía el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros, unos ojos azules enigmáticos, con acento ingles, quien les entregaba las hojas del formulario donde la llenaría con sus datos. Con su rostro sereno, salió detrás del escritorio hasta quedar a la par de Stear.

Annie, Candy y Patty, observaban a ambos chicos, tomando las hojas, para decidirse si quedarse o no.

-Señoritas, les presento a uno de los tres co-fundadores del centro... yo soy uno de ellos, claro- Stear le dio dos palmadas en el hombro al castaño- El es Terruce Grandchester-

¿Grandchester? Candy conocía ese apellido, su Tía Abuela Elroy, lo mencionaba siempre cuando estuvo trabajando como sirvienta, siempre diciéndole a Eliza que él era un buen partido, el hijo de los Grandchester, el hijo del Duque de Inglaterra, el hijo mimado por ricos.

Claro, ahora entendía, como no lo vio venir, como no lo supo antes. Molesta por esa broma sin sentido, rompió la hoja dada por el castaño en cuatro pedazos y tirándola al suelo.

Terruce y Stear, entrecerraron los ojos, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Ahora entiendo- siseo molesta... -Claro, una obra de caridad. ¿Para que lo hacen? ¿Para evadir los impuestos? o ¿Para estar bien en la sociedad? Y hacer su obra del día. Seguro, se sienten bien a la hora de dormir. Ayudar al necesitado. Que hipocresía. Tus padres te apoyaron, querían que fueras bueno y, claro, te dieron tu cheque del mes y así hiciste esto no. Ustedes los ricos son unos hipócritas... tus padres han de estar orgullosos de ti, "Nuestro hijo, ayuda a los pobres, que lindo niño. Se merece el cielo y un auto nuevo, o quizás un departamento de lujo".

El puño del castaño se estrello en la madera del escritorio, haciendo brincar a las tres mujeres. Su rostro sereno, cambio por uno enojado, sus ojos inspirando al miedo y su boca asesinar.

-¿Quien demonios son ustedes? Si han venido a burlarse del lugar es mejor que se larguen.- una mano de Stear en su hombro, lo hizo no decir más. Dándose media vuelta para marcharse y no escuchar mas tonterías.

-Ja, estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes de las drogas, todo lo investigas por Internet o ¿pagas para que alguien te asesore?

-Escucha niña rubia, no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Claro que si, yo se lo que las drogas te producen. ¿Quieres saber?-

-No lo hagas- advirtió Stear, mas Candy no lo escucho.

-Te hacen volar, vivir en tu propio mundo, sentirte alivianado, un poro hace eso. No, asesores pagados para hacer tu obra del día...

-Quieres ser alguien mas? estar enfermo cuando te sientes tan abandonado? ¿Estar desesperado por encontrar algo mas, antes de que tu vida se acabe?  
¿Estar orgulloso de un mundo que por dentro odias? ¿Estas enfermo de todos alrededor? ¿Con sus grandes sonrisas fingidas y Estúpidas mentiras? Estar herido, sentirte perdido, estar abandonado en la oscuridad, sentirte pateado cuando has caído, sentir que has sido empujado, estar en la edad de fallar  
Y nadie esta ahí para salvarte, no sabes lo que es.- gruño frente a ella, su mirada de odio la cohibió - No sabes lo que es, cuando nada se siente bien  
Tu no sabes lo que es. Ser como yo. ...

-Terry cálmate- una voz de atrás intervino. Albert había llegado y detenido mas palabras dolidas del castaño. -Solo déjalo Terry.- Stear tenía miedo que Terry hiciera algo mas, el podría ser ingles, todo un caballero, pero cuando se trataba de golpear, no le importaba si era una mujer o no.

-Así te sientes... entonces Bienvenida a mi maldita vida.-

Dando media vuelta se encerró en una de las tres oficinas que se encontraban ahí, golpeando puerta para que todos la escucharan.

-¿Que pasa con Terry?- otra voz de mujer se añadió al grupo. El teléfono no para de repicar, el único que se atrevía a inundar el silencio en ellos.

-Molly, podrás encargarte de la recepción hoy ¿Por favor?- pidió Stear, la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules, asintió, rodeando el escritorio y contestando la llamada.

-Iré a hablar con él.- Albero comunico a Stear. El moreno asintió- Y ustedes tres, quiero que llenen esa hoja y me esperen sentadas. Tengo mucho que hablar con las tres-

Para Stear nada podía empeorar ya, todo había empezado mal, desde la llegada temprana de Terry, su invento fallido, la recepcionista rubia quien ya tenía harto al pobre castaño, su despido, el día ajetreado por la no llegada de dos de sus trabajadores, la recepción sin secretaria, hasta el enojo, valido para el castaño, por la señorita rubia. Esperaba que Albert lo calmara y agradecía a Molly por su llegada.

_*To be hurt _  
_To feel lost _  
_To be left out in the dark _  
_To be kicked _  
_When you're down _  
_To feel like you've been pushed around _  
_To be on the edge of breaking down _  
_And no one's there to save you _  
_No you don't know what it's like _  
_Welcome to my life _

* * *

Estrofa de la canción Welcome to my life, de Simple Plan.


End file.
